villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Esther Coleman
Esther Coleman is a presumed nine year-old Russian girl who now has a foster family named the Colemans (Kate Coleman, John Coleman, Max Coleman and Daniel Coleman) and she's the main villain of the horror movie, Orphan. Kate grows suspicious when Esther expresses far more knowledge of sex than would be expected for a child her age. Esther further antagonizes Kate by cutting flowers planted as a memorial to her stillborn child, casually reveals when another woman is flirting with John (given that he previously had an affair), and reads intimate details from Kate's diary. She is further alarmed when Sister Abigail, the head of the orphanage, warns her and John about Esther's tendency to be around when things go wrong. Esther overhears this and later kills Sister Abigail by bludgeoning her with a hammer. She convinces Max to help her with this and they hide all evidence in their treehouse Daniel decides to retrieve the hammer used to kill Sister Abigail to prove Esther's guilt. However, he announces his plans to Max and is overheard by Esther, who sets the treehouse on fire when Daniel enters it. Daniel is injured falls trying to escape the fire. Esther tries to kill him with a brick, but Max shoves her out of the way just in time. Daniel is hospitalized due to a neck injury and abdominal bleeding. Esther unsuccessfully tries to kill Daniel at the hospital, but doctors save him. Kate, knowing what happened, furiously slaps Esther and knocks her down and is immediately subdued and sedated. she is played by Isabelle Fuhrman, who also portrayed Clove in The Hunger Games. Esther Is Revealed Esther tries to seduce a drunken John, who finally realizes Kate was telling the truth. He threatens to send her back to the orphanage. Esther, angry and hurt at being spurned, ransacks her room and takes off her clothing, unwraps her breasts, and removes the ribbons around her neck and wrists. As Kate is coming out of sedation, she receives a call on her cell phone from the Saarne Institute. Dr. Väravra (Karel Roden), reveals that Esther is actually a 33 year-old woman from Estonia named Leena Klammer. She has hypopituitarism, a disorder that stunted her physical growth, and caused dwarfism, and, as a result, spent most of her life posing as a little girl. The doctor tells Kate that Leena is dangerous and especially violent (having killed at least seven people before being committed, and an entire family that adopted her after she escaped.) She was put in a straight jacket, and she got scarred trying to get out of it (which explains why she wears those ribbons). At home, Esther, hurt from being scolded, kills her father, John. Max sees her father has been stabbed, by Leena (Esther) and hides in a hamper in her closet. Kate rushes home, only to find John dead. Leena gets a firearm from their safe and shoots Kate in the arm before she goes to search for Max. While firing at Max in their greenhouse, Kate manages to break through from above Leena (Esther) and knock her out. Death of Esther Coleman aka Leena Klammer Leena follows Kate outside to a frozen pond where they struggle as Max watches from a hill above the pond. Max maneuvers herself to grab the gun that was dropped by Kate during the struggle. She fires at Leena (Esther) but hits the ice instead, which breaks, causing Kate and Leena (Esther) to drop into the water below. After a brief struggle under the ice, during which Kate is stabbed in the leg and Leena is elbowed in the face, Kate climbs out, followed by Leena (Esther), begging Kate not to let her die, calling her "Mommy" while holding a knife behind her back. Kate then, furiously responds "I'm not your fucking mommy!" and kicks Leena, breaking her neck. Leena falls back into the pond, dead, with blood rushing through the water, while Max and Kate are met by the police moments after. Category:Villainesses Category:Mature Category:Complete Monster Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Serial Killers Category:Barbarian Category:Trickster Category:Bullies Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Perverts Category:Torturer Category:Sociopaths Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rapists Category:Horror Villains Category:Delusional Category:Humans Category:Murderer Category:Tragic Villain Category:Femme Fatale Category:Rogue Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Psychopath